


The Walk of Shame

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kissing, Morning After, Neighbors, Partial Nudity, Prince Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “I don’t think a prince can do a Walk of Shame."“Oh, Rey,” Paige tuts,“anyonecan do a Walk of Shame.”





	The Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to my royalty AU. I had this one in my head for a long time, but I wanted to wait a little bit to establish the AU more before posting it. It's one that I'm fond of and one that made me giggle a little while writing.

They wake up with the sun.

Well, actually, _Finn_ wakes up and takes a couple of minutes to watch Rey as she sleeps, admiring her and the tangled mess that her hair’s become overnight and smiling a little as he thinks about their date night, which ended with them at Rey’s apartment for some other _fun_ activities.

Her bed is soft and comfortable and he really loathes having to get up and face the day. Finn would rather stay here with her for a few hours more under her white comforter and sheets.

But the life of a prince means that he doesn’t always get what he wants, ironically enough. His presence is disrupting apartment life. If he could have his way, he would have had her stay the night with him in the palace but he knew that the paparazzi would be buzzing about and he’d have to face his family and the staff the next morning. At the breakfast table, which Rey would be invited to, of course, Finn had a feeling that his father would have stared knowingly at him with a smug grin on his face and he didn’t really want to address that part of their relationship yet, least of all to his mother and father.

But now, he really ought to get up.

He wakes her up with a couple of light kisses on her lips and mutters that he has to leave. His guard is outside, blocking access to the apartment building except to those that lived there. It’s really not fair for him to make it difficult for the tenants to do their weekend activities just because he wanted to spend the night with his girlfriend.

Rey mumbles, “Too early; go away,” and she rolls over onto her side. He snorts and turns to mirror her, framing her body with his and kisses her neck. There’s a red mark near her collarbone and Finn realizes that he gave her that last night.

“I _am_ going away,” he tells her, hushed and quiet.

This makes her mumble again before she rolls onto her back and pries her eyes open. He kisses her on the lips and then places another one against her collarbone before he sits up and retrieves his clothing sprawled along with hers on the floor. He knows that she is staring at him as he gets dressed, but he doesn’t mind, he’d do the same if their positions had been switched.

Stumbling out of bed, Rey fumbles to her closet and slips on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, covering herself with a fluffy white robe. When she returns, she wraps her arms around his waist and he turns around to kiss her properly.

“I feel bad running out on you,” he tells her between kisses.

“It can’t be helped,” she says. “Maybe next time we can plan a little better.”

Finn agrees that next time it would be better for them to book a hotel room for the night. They could go to the capital, have fun, try some of the more eccentric and quirky parts of the local culture, and most of all, have privacy.

He really doesn’t want to, but he will have to face his parents with Rey someday. They can’t keep causing security hang-ups and inconveniences for everyone else for much longer. After a few dates like this one, he must announce that he and Rey are in a relationship and clarify that he wants his parents and relatives to behave. He’ll die of embarrassment if his prying great-aunt asks Rey about their sex life.

They agree to meet each other for lunch the day after next and Rey sees him out of her studio. The guards give them a good morning before following Prince Finn out to where the speeder is parked in the back. It’s a little awkward to have escorts around all the time, but Rey understands it’s for Finn’s safety. They try to find places where they can have privacy and the guards can still do their job but it also takes out their ability to be spontaneous on their dates. Finn has warned her that after a while, if they are still together, she will end up getting assigned security of her own.

Leia has been talking her through this, giving her advice; she was a princess after all and she is a very influential politician. It’s been a lot of help to Rey, who is not used to this much attention and having to guard her privacy like a possessive lover.

Nosy neighbor (and friend) Paige Tico is not helping matters.

She peaks her head outside her apartment and watches as Finn leave the hallway. With a knowing grin, she exits her door and casually leans against the door frame.

“I never thought I’d see something like that.”

“What?” Rey asks.

“A prince doing a Walk of Shame in my own apartment complex.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “I don’t think a prince can do a Walk of Shame,” she comments.

“Oh, Rey,” Paige tuts, _“anyone_ can do a Walk of Shame.”

Paige and her sister, Rose, are new to Duuna – residents from an Outer Rim system called Hayes. Paige, an avid animal enthusiast, saved her money while flying ore diggers at home and applied to one of Duuna’s universities, since it was big in the agricultural sector. When she was accepted into the animal science program, her sister applied as well, hating the idea of the two of them being separated. Rose was given a scholarship for engineering.

Their arrangement worked out pretty well. On top of school, Paige flies crop waterers and Rose fixes them part-time. Paige has also recently decided that she would try veterinary science for her focus, hoping to intern with the fathier vets in the area.

Rey hasn’t said anything yet, but she is planning to ask Finn if his family knows of a stable or a vet that needs an assistant. The royal family also has a couple of fathiers that are bred and raced each year. If Paige can get experience through them or another highly regarded stable, she could go anywhere she wants to in the galaxy to work.

“So,” Paige continues, “fun night?”

“Like I’d tell you,” Rey snorts.

With a raise of her eyebrow, Paige gets a scheming look on her face. “I’ll have to introduce you to _girl talk._ Wanna get lunch with us? Rose is still asleep – she had a long night working on a project – but she’ll be up by then.”

Lunch is always a good idea in Rey’s book. She’d never turn down lunch with anyone, especially her friends. “That sounds great!”

“Good. Then you can give us all the juicy details.”

Rey groans.


End file.
